The Reason -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae.


_**"Jae Joong-ah, apa kabar eoh? Ini aku, Jung Yunho"**_

Aku membaca tulisan di layar laptop untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengerjapkan mata dan sesekali menggelengkan kepala. Ini tidak mungkin, pikirku.

...

...

Enno Kim Presents

" **The Reason"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Changmin

Rate : T

Warn : Boy x Boy, friendship, family, romance

 _ **Tidak ada keterangan waktu, harap baca perlahan agar tidak bingung saat perubahan scene.**_

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

…

…

 _Semua Cast punya Tuhan, agency-nya masing-masing, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

 _YunJae saling memiliki.._

 _YunJae saling melengkapi.._

 **Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya.**

Happy Readiiiiing :)

...

...

 _ **"Jae Joong-ah, apa kabar eoh? Ini aku, Jung Yunho"**_

Aku membaca tulisan di layar laptop untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengerjapkan mata dan sesekali menggelengkan kepala. Ini tidak mungkin, pikirku.

"Jae _hyung_ ~ kepalamu pusing?" ujar seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh lalu bersandar pada kursi yang kududuki dan berhadapan dengan lelaki yang sedang bermain _psp_ di atas ranjang. Tumben sekali ia peduli pada sekelilingnya saat benda hitam itu ditangannya. "Aku tak percaya tapi ini kenyataan, Min" ujarku.

ChangMin -lelaki yang kupanggil Min- meletakkan _pspnya_ dan menatapku. "Ya, dari tadi kau mengucap _''Yang benar saja"_ dan itu mengganggu konsentrasiku, Jae _hyung_ " ujarnya.

Aku menegakkan tubuh, memperbaiki posisi duduk dan melipat kaki keatas kursi. "Kau ingat Jung Yunho? Lelaki berambut _brunette_ dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, suaranya yang terdengar _sexy_ dan tubuhnya yang _atletis_?" ujarku pada Changmin.

"Ya ya ya.. Ketua Tim Basket selama 2 periode saat _High School_ yang di kelilingi serta disukai gadis-gadis dan _uke_ sepertimu.." ujarnya dan menoleh kearahku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ehh apa tadi dia bilang?

"Memangnya aku itu _uke_ seperti apa huh?" ujarku.

"Kim Jae Joong, lelaki yang tak menyukai panas dan keringat malah menyukai lelaki yang hampir tiap hari berada di bawah terik matahari. Jung Yunho yang jago nge- _dance_ , benar dia kan yang _hyung_ maksud?"

Aku mengangguk, membenarkan semua perkataan Changmin. Aku memang sebisa mungkin menghindari teriknya matahari dan tidak terlalu mengikuti kegiatan yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Tapi Yunho semakin mempesona jika dibawah terik matahari.

"Setelah lima tahun kelulusan, dia mengirimiku _email_ , Minnie-yah~"

Changmin memejamkan kedua mata _bambi_ nya sambil menggeleng lalu terkekeh, membuatku kesal.

"Lihat wajahmu, _hyung_. Kau seperti gadis yang pertama kali jatuh cinta"

"Ya! Mau mati kau?"

" _Anniya_ ~ Aku serius, _hyung_. Pasti saat ini jantungmu berdebar-debar kan? Menerima _email_ dari seseorang yang kau kagumi selama 2 tahun."

Aku merasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Changmin memang tahu jika aku menyukai Yunho tapi bagaimana bisa ia menebak dengan tepat suasana hatiku saat ini?. "Aku tak seperti itu" elakku.

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri disebelahku. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku," ujarnya seraya menatapku dengan kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

Aku balas menatapnya dan ia segera mengambil kursi lain dan meletakkannya disebelahku kemudian mendudukinya. " _Jja_ ~ Mari kita balas pesan yang dikirim olehnya." lanjutnya yang kini sudah mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_.

 _What_? Mengetik?

Terlambat!

Lelaki jangkung ini menoleh kearahku dan menampilkan seringainya.

 _Gezz~_

Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah di atas kedua lengan yang kulipat diatas meja setelah melihat apa yang telah di ketik dan di kirim oleh Changmin.

 _ **"Kabarku baik. Jung Yunho? Ya, aku mengingatmu. Kapten basket kita yang keren kan?"**_

...

...

 _"Senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi setelah 5 tahun berlalu"_

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Jae Joong ketika melihat Yunho. Ia tak mau merusak suasana jika berkata panjang lebar dipertemuan mereka setelah 5 tahun. Jae Joong menatap Yunho dengan penuh minat. Lelaki itu semakin tampan dan gagah setelah 5 tahun berlalu.

Sorot mata yang dingin dan tajam langsung membuat jantung Jae Joong berdebar. Membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menahan napas beberapa saat. Di saat yang bersamaan, Yunho sama sekali tak menyangka jika Jae Joong masih seperti dulu. Sangat menggemaskan dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap.

Bibir Yunho tertarik di salah satu sudutnya. Senyum _khas_ Yunho yang menjadi _favourite_ Jae Joong -andai Yunho tahu itu-. Senyum yang membuat Jae Joong makin terpesona pada laki-laki itu.

"Hai.. Apa kabar _baby elephant_?," pertanyaan itu membuat Jae Joong yang akan menjabat uluran tangan Yunho, kembali menariknya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Jae Joong mendelikkan kedua matanya untuk menutupi debaran halus di dadanya. Ia masih ingat jelas tentang alasan Yunho memanggilnya seperti itu. Yunho terdengar bergumam sebelum merangkul bahunya dan membawanya ke parkiran.

"Kau masih menyebalkan ternyata," ujar Jae Joong sebelum mereka berhenti di samping mobil _audi_ hitam _metalic_ dan Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil untuk Jae Joong dan lelaki bermata bulat itu menatapnya heran. Seingat Jae Joong, saat SMA, Yunho selalu mengendarai sepeda motor sedangkan jika cuaca tidak bersahabat. Yunho selalu diantar jemput oleh supir, bukan mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri.

"Ternyata kapten basket **Dong Bang** sudah bisa mengemudikan mobil, _eoh_?"

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Jae Joong. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya tapi kembali menutupnya rapat. Yunho kini mengerti, Jae Joong pasti berpikir dirinya tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Jae Joong sebelum mendorong lembut bahu lelaki itu agar duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sentuhan itu hanya sekilas. Namun Jae Joong merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti habis lari _marathon_.

Yunho bersyukur mengingat saat ia merapihkan barang-barangnya 2 bulan yang lalu. Sebuah _note_ terjatuh dari tumpukkan buku SMA nya yang ternyata berisi sebuah alamat _email_. Kebetulan yang sekarang membawanya pada sosok menggemaskan disampingnya.

...  
...

Sudah 45 menit berlalu dalam keheningan tapi Jae Joong masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia memilih menatap keluar jendela dari pada menatap Yunho. Membuat Yunho menghela napas dan menumpu kedua siku diatas meja seraya menatap _intens_ Jae Joong.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Jae Joong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Jangan berdiam diri dan mengabaikan aku," ujar Yunho dalam satu tarikan napasnya.

Jae Joong segera menoleh saat Yunho selesai berbicara. Ia menatap mata musang itu sebelum menggigit bibir _cherry_ nya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang sudah dilipat diatas meja. Menciptakan keadaan hening untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jae Joong beberapa kali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menenangkan diri, ia mengangkat kepala dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya, katakan sekarang atau jangan pernah mengatakannya.

...

...

Jae Joong masih terbaring di tempat tidur ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengerang pelan, tapi langsung terbatuk. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. " _Halo_?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa dengan suaramu, _hyung_?"

Walaupun kepalanya terasa berat dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, Jae Joong masih bisa mengenali suara penuh kecemasan diseberang sana. Itu Changmin, adik sepupu Yunho. "Kepalaku terasa sakit dan badanku lemas, Min-ah."

"Semalam kau baik-baik saja," ujar Changmin. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu bertanya ragu "Apakah gara-gara kemarin _hyung_ menemaniku pergi ke _Cassie Club_?"

Jae Joong kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata, berharap pusingnya berkurang. "Tidak Min-ah. Mungkin _hyung_ hanya kurang tidur."

"Apa Yunho _hyung_ sudah tahu jika _hyung_ sakit?"

"Tidak dan jangan memberitahunya, Min. _Hyung_ mu ada _presentasi_ siang nanti"

"Paman ingin mengundang _hyung_ makan malam hari ini," Changmin menghela napasnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi karena _hyung_ sakit, aku akan bilang pada paman agar menggantinya dihari lain"

"Tidak apa, h _yung_ pasti sudah lebih baik saat makan malam nanti."

Changmin menghela napasnya kemudian bergumam "Baiklah~" ujarnya karena Changmin tahu bahwa Kim Jae Joong itu keras kepala, sama seperti Yunho _hyung_ nya.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela napas Min, kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang nanti" ucap Jae Joong.

Changmin terkekeh dan berdehem. "Baiklah _hyung yeoppo_ ~ jangan lupa minum obat agar nanti malam kita bisa bertemu, _nee_ ~" ujar Changmin dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah, aku ingin memejamkan mata kembali agar kita nanti malam bisa bertemu. Sampai nanti malam, Min"

 _Pik!_

Jae Joong mematikan ponselnya tanpa mendengar balasan dari Chanmin. Lalu ia meletakkannya kembali di meja nakas. Menarik selimut kembali, lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu oleh telepon Changmin tadi. Pasalnya saat ini baru pukul 9 pagi, mungkin tidur 2 jam lagi akan membuat sakit kepalanya menghilang. Pikir Jae Joong.

...

...

Jae Joong mengerjap lalu membuka matanya. Silau. Dilihatnya sinar kekuningan muncul dari balik tirai putih. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati jam dinding menunjuk angka 5:15 PM.

Mata Jae Joong kemudian beralih ke sisi kiri dan menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar itu kembali tertangkap matanya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yunho sedang menggenggam tangannya dan tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Pantas saja ia merasa tangannya begitu hangat.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jae Joong menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus surai hitam Yunho dengan lembut. Jae Joong tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak seperti pasangan lainnya. Ia ingin mengelak dan melupakan perasaannya tapi pesona Yunho begitu kuat.

Jae Joong mencoba bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba menghilangkan denyutan dikepalanya.

"Jae, kau sudah bangun?," ucap Yunho ketika merasa genggaman tangannya yang meregang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari jemari yang bertaut, tak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan selain melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata bulat itu. "Hey~ Bagian mana yang sakit? Akan kupanggilkan dokter, kau tunggu disini, ok?," ujar Yunho seraya beranjak dari duduknya tapi langkahnya tertahan.

"A-aku tak apa" jawab Jae Joong seraya membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Yunho menatapnya bingung. Jika tak apa, mengapa saat ini lelaki di hadapannya menangis?

"Mataku terasa panas dan berair, jadi ini bukan tangisan, Yunho-yah," jelas Jae Joong yang melihat raut khawatir dari Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas berat saat mendengar ucapan Jae Joong. Kekasihnya itu ternyata keras kepala -sama sepertinya-. Padahal seingat Yunho, saat SMA Jae Joong dikenal dengan anak yang penurut.

"Kau tak berbohong padaku kan, _baby_?,"

Jae Joong tersenyum simpul, Yunho masih bisa menggodanya disaat ia merasakan seluruh badannya sakit. "Sungguh, Yunnie-yah, kepalaku pusing, badan serta mataku terasa panas, jadi mataku berair," jelas Jae Joong.

Jae Joong tak mau membuat Yunho memikirkan dirinya yang sakit. Lelaki sipit itu sudah lelah bekerja, jadi sebisa mungkin Jae Joong tak boleh membebaninya. pikir Jae Joong.

Perlahan, Jae Joong menarik tangan Yunho dan mendudukkan lelaki itu disampingnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sedangkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Yunho. "Pasti Changmin yang memberitahumu, anak itu sungguh keras kepala," ujar Jae Joong.

"Bukan hanya Changmin, _baby_ tapi kita bertiga," ujar Yunho seraya mengecup punggung tangan Jae Joong dan mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lengan yang bebas.

...

...

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

Suara ketukan pada pintu bewarna putih yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, mengalihkan pandangan lelaki yang berdiri di depan cermin itu. "Ya?" ujarnya singkat dan kemudian melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Makanannya mau dihangatkan sekarang, Tuan?" tanya suara seorang wanita di balik pintu itu.

Lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan cermin segera merapihkan tatanan rambutnya sebelum melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya. "Ya, terima kasih bibi Lee" ujar lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang di panggil bibi Lee.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Yunho" ujar bibi Lee dan kemudian membalas senyum itu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dan memberi salam pada sang Tuan rumah, bibi Lee segera undur diri. Ia akan menyiapkan sarapan sesuai _note_ yang tertempel di kulkas.

 **"Tolong hangatkan masakan diatas meja untuk Yunhoku jam 9 nanti dan ingatkan dia untuk menghabiskannya."**

 **\- Lucky Wifey, Jung Jae Joong -**

...

...

...

 **Owari :**

Sudah 45 menit berlalu dalam keheningan tapi Jae Joong masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia memilih menatap keluar jendela dari pada menatap Yunho. Membuat Yunho menghela napas dan menumpu kedua siku diatas meja seraya menatap _intens_ Jae Joong.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Jae Joong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Jangan berdiam diri dan mengabaikan aku," ujar Yunho dalam satu tarikan napasnya.

Jae Joong segera menoleh saat Yunho selesai berbicara. Ia menatap mata musang itu sebelum menggigit bibir _cherry_ nya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang sudah dilipat diatas meja. Menciptakan keadaan hening untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jae Joong beberapa kali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menenangkan diri, ia mengangkat kepala dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya, katakan sekarang atau jangan pernah mengatakannya.

"Mengapa kau mengirimiku email setelah lima tahun berlalu, Yunho-yah? Tidakkah kau ingat saat malam perpisahan itu?"

Yunho merubah posisi duduknya. Ia duduk tegak membalas tatapan intens Jae Joong. "Tentang kau yang mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku?"

Jantung Jae Joong berdetak cepat saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tak menyangka bahwa yang dikatakannya pada Changmin, Yunho bisa mengetahuinya. Saat itu Changmin sudah berjanji bahwa perasaannya terhadap Yunho adalah sebuah rahasia antara mereka.

"Bukan.. Ini bukan tentang aku. Tapi ini tentang dirimu. Dirimu yang mengacuhkanku. Dirimu yang mengalihkan pandangan saat kita bertatapan. Dirimu yang tak pernah pe-

"Diriku yang mencintaimu. Diriku yang pengecut. Diriku yang tak sanggup mengatakan _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jae Joong_ disaat aku tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk belajar di _Jepang._ Aku tak akan sanggup menahan rindu jika kau jadi milikku tapi kita tak bisa bertemu"

Jae Joong terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat wajah Yunho menjauh dan aroma mint segar terhirup olehnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu di bawah pohon mapple bersama Changmin."

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Jae Joong yang masih diam dan menatap lantai, seakan Yunho tak ada dihadapannya. "Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, itulah alasannya mengapa saat ini kita berada disini," ujar Yunho yang saat ini berlutut dihadapan Jae Joong seraya menautkan jemari mereka.

"Jadi.. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Jae Joong-ah?"

Hanya butuh satu kedipan mata, Yunho melihat Jae Joong menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _ **...The End...**_

Haloo..

Dalam rangka menyemarakkan FF YunJae yang langka, saya ikutan berpartisipasi dalam lomba ini.

Semoga FF ini bisa menjadi obat Rindu kalian pada YunJae yang lagi wamil.

Yosh.. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
